Wireless communication systems enable subscribers to send and receive communications at fixed or mobile locations. Typically wireless networks are configured so that a subscriber is associated with a wireless network based on a service agreement in which the subscriber receives a set of pre-arranged communication services in return for payment of a monthly service charge. Services that are not included in the pre-arranged communication services are billed to the subscriber in addition to the basic monthly service charge. Wireless network operators generally provide such services to subscribers who both elect such service plans and who qualify for such plans. Because such subscribers have significant access to communication services provided by the wireless network, a subscriber can accumulate significant network charges during any billing period so that network operators typically offer such periodic service plans to subscribers having acceptable credit histories in order to reduce account losses.
Some potential network subscribers cannot qualify for periodic subscription services because of unsatisfactory or otherwise insufficient credit histories. For example, some potential subscribers are youths who have yet to establish a credit history. In addition, some potential subscribers prefer to avoid the possibility of incurring the significant network charges that are possible with periodic service plans. For example, a parent can provide a child with a cell phone for emergency use, but is unable to control the use of the cell phone with the possibility that playful use by the child brings a substantial bill for network services. One way of accommodating such users is to provide prepaid communication services. A user provides a deposit to pay for services with a network operator, and the network operator permits the user to access services until the subscriber deposit is exhausted. In this way, the network operator avoids nonpayment risks and the subscriber caps the total amount spent on network services.
While such prepaid systems offer advantages to both subscribers and network operations, implementation of such systems can be complex as network usage by the prepaid subscriber must be tracked so that the prepaid subscriber cannot exceed the pre-purchased amount or a negative credit balance limit. Wireless network technologies continue to experience rapid technical advances, and installed networks must be operated in conjunction with new, more sophisticated network elements. In addition, newly installed network elements are preferably configured so that customer services are migrated so that newly installed network elements support services for existing network subscribers. Accordingly, methods and systems are needed for providing prepaid services to communication system subscribers.